the_book_of_johnfandomcom-20200213-history
John the Marksman
John the Marksman, also known as General John in SOD, is the protagonist in The Book of John, which airs on KM TV. He is also a minor character in many other television series. He is one of the protagonists in the video game Team of Two. John the Marksman is typically portrayed in most of his appearances as an inscrutable marksman, and in one case, a homosexual (non-canon). John the Marksman is a descendant of Adam and Eve. John's signature weapon is a Barrett .50cal. John the Marksman was created and voiced by KM. He is often seen as the Batman of the group, being smart, cunning, skilled, and serious. Despite him working with heroes, John himself is an antihero and the founder of the gang/illegitimate business the Union. Biography John spent most of his life traveling and participating in audacious activities and tasks. It wasn't until the third millennium when he started settling down, becoming a professional assassin instead. Early life John the Marksman was born about seven hundred years ago and was praised by all as the best of his generation, and a genius above all others. John was a highly perceptive child, wise beyond his years. The first time he committed a murder was when he was a toddler, in which he brutally murdered a squirrel with a homemade sniper rifle, made from tree twigs, grass, roots, acorns, and a SHS Steel VSR-10 2nd Sear. School with Collector During 1988, John enrolled himself into a local high school because of his job, as he had been tasked by the Contact with slaughtering a local gang that attended the school. His mission was going smoothly until he realized that there was an undercover espionage in the school posing as a teacher. The teacher is later revealed to be Collector and the two promptly formed a friendship and alliance. Since then, the two have became best friends. Befriending Web John the Marksman first met Web in early 2001, in Nicktropolis. The two met on Gaylord's Road and engaged in a swift brawl. After neither of them won, they decided to become friends. Appearances Television The Book of John The Book of John is John the Marksman's own show. The show takes place in 2007, when John had just moved into his new apartment in Fort Pooda. Being the protagonist, he appears in every episode. The Bagel Show John made his debut into television on The Bagel Show. He appears as a secondary character. In the show, he is portrayed as a mysterious and awesome marksman. He also appears in The Bagel Movie as a supporting character. In the movie, he assists the gang in most of their endeavors. Along with the rest of the gang, he is almost killed during their dangerous adventures. The Rob Show Similar to The Bagel Show, John is portrayed as a mysterious and awesome marksman. The Collector Show John the Marksman appears as one of the main characters in The Collector Show. In the show, John is portrayed as an emotionally unstable marksman (which is quite inaccurate due to his original personality), trained in fieldcraft and reconnaissance. John is good friends with Collector, and aids him in battle randomly. The ACS John appears as a major character in The ACS. He is the founder and a professional marksman. Nickelodeon Fanon Adventures John the Marksman appears in Nickelodeon Fanon Adventures as a very mysterious and quiet marksman. He isn't seen much in episodes, but he is often seen helping the gang by giving them various weapons. Video games Nick Fanon vs. Capcom 2: Warriors of Faith John is one of the playable characters of the Nick Fanon team. Team of Two John is one of the protagonists in Team of Two. He, along with Collector, are wrongfully convicted of kidnapping and murdering Mr. Doug. Nick Fanon: Highest Evil John the Marksman is one of the playable and main characters. He assists the gang and is thought to have died towards the end of the game. Nick Fanon: Highest Evil 2 John the Marksman is again one of the playable and main characters. Fanick Scuffle John is one of the playable characters in Fanick Scuffle. He is one of the 12 mortals summoned to the challenges. Franchises Sword of Dreams (SOD) John appears as General John throughout the series of SOD. He is described as a serious take charge human who is left in charge by King Steli. Comics The Indefinite Veracity John appears on the first issue of The Indefinite Veracity, John's Psychosis. Personality John the Marksman, in most of his incarnations, has always been inscrutable, quiet, dark, and grim, since his first appearances on The Bagel Show. John possesses some control of his emotions, usually only showing surprise when opponents proved more powerful than expected, and even then he did not lose his composure. However, John has an explosive temper when he is betrayed, manipulated, or when his loyalty is questioned. He is quick-witted, observant, and intuitive; rarely being caught off guard or deceived. John has a great sense of guilt and an ambivalence about the value of human life — he expresses regret over his past violence, but also feels that killing is all that he can do, readily taking on jobs which necessarily involve murder. John has a certain degree of pity for other people, even random strangers, and feels obliged to help others who cannot help themselves. John possesses a sense of idealism which was wounded by his job experiences. John also exhibits dislike for conservative politicians, whom he considers to be hypocrites. An example is Donald Trump, whom John says is a "bullshitting faggot" for giving homophobic speeches and preaching about family values to gain political power when he himself is bisexual. However, John considers himself neither liberal nor conservative, and that his job gave him a highly cynical view of politicians in general. John has an apparent distaste for illicit drugs, unlike his cousin Jonah the Crackhead. However, John constantly smokes marijuana, seeing it as "enlightenment", although other times he says he is trying to quit. As a result, he is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for him to trust other people. Relationships with allies John's closest relationships are with his partners and associates. Collector remains a close friend and staunch ally, although their relationship has also been challenged by John's secretive nature. Still, Collector remains arguably John's best friend. John also has a long established partnership with Web. However, they have often disagreed with each other over methods and trust. Despite their disagreements, the two hold a deep respect for each other. John's relationship with other heroes has been complex. John does not fully trust his allies, which has led to him keeping files on how to defeat allies and friends in case they ever cross the line. Powers and abilities John the Marksman possesses prodigious longevity, which allows him to live longer than other ordinary humans. With this unique gift, John has lived through all the historical time periods, including the Chinese Dynasties, the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, the Great Depression, WW2, and much more. John the Marksman has a Kevlar outfit which protects him from most gunfire, though he can still suffer concussive injury or penetration from sufficient or repeated impacts. John is also a direct descendant of Adam and Eve, which has granted him a rapid healing factor, although this ability is intermittently portrayed between allowing him to recover from any injuries sustained to just allowing him to survive anything that might kill him. John also possesses superhuman strength, endurance, agility, and senses through intense training and a specialized diet. John represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are at peak human perfection. John is well trained in multiple martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, and Jujitsu. John is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. Aside from his physical prowess, John the Marksman has complete control of his mind and conscience, where psychic and telepathic powers are rendered useless against him. John is also able to project his voice to sound as though it is coming from other places. After the Time Teleportation specials, John is capable of power mimicry and absorption. Gallery AMARKSMAN.jpg|John the Marksman by IAmBagel JohntheMarksman3.png|John with no armor JohnInAction.png|John in action John_the_Marksman.png|John the Marksman sprite (by The Real Slim Shady) JohnInAction2.png|John fighting a very familiar character JohnInAction3.png|John fighting zombies Johnthemarksmansprite2.png|John with no armor sprite Johnthemarksmansprite.png|John the Marksman sprite Johnthemarksmansprite3.png|John displaying his new set of powers johnthemarksmanevolution.png|John the Marksman's evolution (left from right - seven hundred years ago, 1988, 2001, 2007-present) Trivia *John was originally Syrian, but that idea was scrapped. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists